1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for transferring an application into a new environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for executing an application in a different application framework.
2. Related Art
The Java 2 Platform, Micro Edition (J2ME™), has become a popular software platform for memory-constrained devices such as wireless mobile telephones. Motorola, Nokia, NTT DoCoMo, RIM, Siemens, and many other key players in the wireless device industry have shipped a large number of J2ME-enabled devices, and the features, complexity, and popularity of such devices is increasing dramatically.
The software infrastructure which is available for these devices also continues to evolve as new technological features are developed. Such technological advances provide benefits, but they may also cause difficulties, because, for instance, a large installed base of devices might not be upgradeable to a new application framework. Additionally, porting existing tools, applications, and testing suites from a previous application framework to operate in the new application framework can involve significant effort and expense.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for executing an application in a different application framework without the above-described problems.